


under the smell of mgronald grease

by orphan_account



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: M/M, MgRonald grease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urushihara's cupboard, questionable shopping sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maou arrives home to find Urushihara engaged in some fun times.





	under the smell of mgronald grease

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted urushihara to have a pink vibrator
> 
> guess not...

It’s past midnight when Maou shuts the door of his one room apartment behind his back. He sets down his leftovers from work and falls face first towards the floor. Ashiya had taken up a temporary job and would be staying over tonight. Tonight, his Castle would belong to him, and him only.

A small voice catches his ear from the right and he sighs. _Him and Urushihara,_ he corrected himself. He walks over and slides open the cupboard in one go.

“Ashiya’s going to yell at you again for staying up so late—“

It takes Maou a moment to take in the scene in front of him. Urushihara was indeed shut inside his cupboard. A pair of large headphones covers his ears, so it’s no wonder he didn’t hear Maou coming home. The outlines of a hand can be seen under a thin, white tank top. His boxers had been long discarded and a hand wraps frozen around his dick, lubricated with precum. A constant buzzing sound fills the air from the vibrator swallowed up by Urushihara’s ass.

A blank look covers Urushihara’s face, “Aaaahhhh! This isn’t—“

Maou slams the door shut.

“Lucifer. We all have those moments. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Please feel free to continue.”

Maou’s grateful, to say the very least, for the years of practice with speaking like he had total control over the situation, even when he sure as hell didn’t. A quiet voice of agreement comes from the cupboard and Maou lets out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.

Maou retrieves his MgRonalds paper bag and pulls out a small bag of fries and ketchup bags. Between dips muffled moans reach his ears. He’s sure that the moans slowly get louder throughout his late night meal. He finishes his meal and throws away his bag in the trash.

Urushihara lets out a gasp, followed by a drawn out moan. Silence follows for a few quick moments, and the vibrator buzzes louder.

“Urushihara… Do you want a hand?” Maou says before he can stop himself. When he realizes what had just left his mouth, he slaps a hand over his mouth a tad bit too late. “Aaaah, you don’t have to force your—“

The cupboard door slides open a crack, “Ma— ou. Fuck me?”

It’s funny, a few years ago, only a few years ago, Maou would have never thought of fucking his own subordinate, but now he slides the door open the rest of the way, clambers over Urushihara’s small body and plants his lips over his. It only takes a few more moments for Maou to slip his tongue in Urushihara’s mouth.

Urushihara pushes Maou’s face away, “You taste like MgRonald grease.”

Maou slips a hand under the other’s tank and helps him out of it. He’d always thought Urushihara would have flabs from his stay-at-home tendencies, he was wrong. There were no defined six packs, but a box definitely could be seen.

He starts low at the stomach and slowly drags his tongue up. He stops at a nipple and teases the top. Urushihara twitches and lets out a quiet moan. When Maou starts sucking on the nipple, he remembers to tease the other with a hand. Urushihara grabs clumsily at Maou’s t-shirt, trying to reach skin. Maou stops and strips himself down.

Urushihara pushes Maou back and closes his mouth around Maou’s dick. Maou lets out a sigh in pleasure. When he’s sure Urushihara’s not gagging, he thrusts even deeper down Urushihara’s throat. Saliva leaks out from the corners of Urushihara’s lips and land on his futon.

It’s then Maou spots the vibrator in Urushihara’s ass again. He reaches over and pulls it out in one go. Urushihara gasps in protest but Maou only pushes his head down further on his dick. It moves back and forth from the base and Maou feels the vibration in his hands. Lube coats the entire shaft and glistens.  It takes him a while to figure out how it works, but when he sets it on a simple vibration, he sticks it back into Urushihara and starts sliding it in, and out, in and out. Urushihara slows and moans around Maou’s dick. He shivers.

It doesn’t take long for Urushihara to ejaculate all over his bed sheets.

Maou gives the other a few moments to breathe, “Ready for me?”

Urushihara pulls the vibrator out, takes a deep breath in, and nods. Maou pushes in without hesitation.

Urushihara lets out a gasp as Maou starts thrusting and speeds up without invitation.

“Ha—harder—“

That’s probably the last word Urushihara makes out before his words melt into incoherent cries and moans between the squelching sounds from each thrust of Maou.

* * *

“So where _did_ you get that vibrator from?”

“There's this… site that I… They ship it to you disguised as computer parts or whatever.”

“Show me the site? I think I’ll order some things off it for next time.”

“Next time?”

“If you want.”

Urushihara nods, and shoves Maou out of his closet, “Ugh, now I smell like MgRonalds too.”


End file.
